Eyes on Fire
by SweeterThanKarma
Summary: Rio gave up on Eyes fully and completely. She though of him as boring and lifeless. The Eyes meets Summer, who started to give him another outlook on life. Will Eyes fall in love and why does Rio try to make them? EyesxOOC rated T for future language.
1. EyesPOV : Endless Summer

**I love Eyes, so I am going to make him date somebody. I do not own anything.**

EyesPOV

My fingers drummed the desk, my eyes boring into the blackboard as if I had x-ray vision and was trying to use it. Rio was in the seat next to me, drawing a design that must have been a bomb. Kousuke was in the seat behind me, and last time I checked he was looking at a girl across the room.

Sometimes those two can look so normal. They loved the school uniforms, particularly Rio. However, I…I never have been normal. Just different. I never looked at a girl and I never went out. The only music I preferred came from a piano. Rio always had a liking towards me, but I never could like her back. I just couldn't. Nobody ever touched my heart.

Kousuke kicked the back of my chair. I knew I was staring off into space, but I also knew it was the first day of school and that would make me look like a bad student. Rio and Kousuke had to move because Kousuke, being an idiot, killed a man right in front of a teenage girl. Rio convinced me to move and go to school, saying it might help me change my fate. It must have changed hers or else she would ignore it.

I blinked a few times and straightened up my posture. The professor didn't notice because she was concentrating on the board. Suddenly, a girl appeared in front of me. My fingers stopped drumming, surprised. "Hello, my name is Summer," The girl chirped. She had blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and her bangs were swept to the side of her face, and her eyes were a light grayish-blue. She was beautiful. "Summer Catarina. Ms. Head wanted me to show you and the other two around."

"I am Eyes. Eyes Rutherford. This is Kousuke Azasuki and Rio Takeuchi. But we already explored the campus and we don't really need any help, thank you." If she offended Kousuke the slightest, he would shred Summer into pieces. In addition, Rio would help.

Kousuke, however, didn't want to shred Summer into pieces. He actually was smiling at her. "We would love it if you gave us a tour. See, Eyes here just likes being a loner. He needs to get out more. Now, let's get on to it!" Rio was excited too. She slammed her notebook shut and put it in her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

That meant I had to go too. And I looked ridiculous in this stupid school uniform. Kousuke stayed by my side as we walked, muttering how hot Summer was in that skirt. Rio was in front with her, whispering and giggling. I felt the heat in my cheeks when Summer turned around and smiled at me. That must have been the first time in my life I ever blushed and it was because of that girl. Rio stared at me, astonished. "They must be talking about you," Kousuke said. "I heard your name several times."

By the starting of lunch, we went through the whole school and Summer left to go eat with a few of her friends. Rio began to tell us all about it. "Summer is a junior, she loves piano and currently she is taking archery lessons. Her cousin is actually Hiyono. And she has a thing for Eyes." Rio said this with happiness. I looked at her for explanation. "Oh, I gave up on you a few days ago when you didn't come around. But I saw how you blushed at Summer when she smiled at you. And when we were talking about you and Kousuke told you that we were, you tried to listen in."

Kousuke made a face. "So she doesn't like me?" He asked.

Rio smiled. "No, not really. But at least she isn't scared of you. And right now, she considers me better than her friends because her friends are rude and snotty. And she said I could come over and she would help me with my homework." Rio was a genius, but she despised homework and had a bit of trouble with it.

Kousuke nodded, concentrating on his pizza. I couldn't even look at my hamburger, because across the room Summer frequently glanced at me and smiled every time. I couldn't ignore her, she was beautiful and her smile was warm and trusting. I watched her get up to throw away her things and get a smoothie; she walked with the grace of a ballerina. "Eyes! She is coming over her, man! Look cool or else you will freak her out!" Kousuke punched me.

Summer sat down next to Rio, who looked pleased. "My friends are mad my attention isn't on them, so I just left them altogether." Summer sipped her strawberry smoothie in delight. "I love food. That is the only trait me and my cousin really share." I noticed her eyes tighten when she spoke of Hiyono.

"Oh, I know. Her friend makes the best food ever!" Rio squealed. I could tell she was happy to have a friend. It made her feel normal, I guessed. "But you two are really different. The eyes, the hair, your names. Everything, really."

"And I don't believe in pathetic teenage boys who were actually just clones of their older brothers," Summer muttered. Then I noticed the look in her eyes. She knew about Ayumu, I guessed. Summer spoke up. "Hiyono is the black sheep of the family. We don't really like to talk about her much."

We all understood what she meant: She didn't like Hiyono and talking about her brings back bad memories. I wonder what happened. I wanted to squeeze it out of Summer so bad, but I could just call Kiyotaka later in the day. But just hearing it from Summer seemed better.

I got up. "I have to go. See you later Summer," I excused myself.

"Bye, Eyes." Hearing my name being spoken by Summer made me blush again. I walked out of the cafeteria fast, taking out my cell phone and dialing Kiyotaka.

"What do you want, Eyes?" Kiyotaka asked as soon as he answered. "Information?"

"I need to know about the relationship between Hiyono and her cousin Summer. This is really important." I was outside of the school now, running behind a tree so nobody would see me.

"Got a crush, eh? Well, Summer and Hiyono used to be great friends, despite their differences. Then Hiyono became a spy for me, and she found my younger brother. When she told Summer about this, Summer thought it was wrong of her, unlike Hiyono, which ended up in Summer disliking me. But she only hates me because she begged me to make Hiyono stop doing this and I told her no. The last family member Hiyono has is Summer, who pretends she has her family because if anybody at her school knew she was an orphan she would lose her popularity. Summer did do a little work for me, so important of information I pay for her school, home and car. By doing this she trusts me a bit, but warned me if I hurt Hiyono or my younger brother in any way she will do something that will ruin me forever."

"Your younger brother?" I asked, worried if she had feelings for him.

"Oh, yes. Don't worry, Eyes. Hiyono confessed she had feelings for my brother. Hiyono would be hurt if Ayumu were hurt, wouldn't she? Summer may hate what happened to Hiyono but she still loves her cousin. Those bade memories, though, they will never be forgotten."

I breathed a sigh of relief before realizing that I cared. I couldn't care because what if I hurt Summer. What if Kousuke got mad she didn't like him over me and hurt her? Rio would be mad. I hung up on Kiyotaka, sure he would call back later and say something about that, but I threw my phone into the trashcan. "Eyes?" I heard.

I turned around, staring at Summer. She looked at me with a strange expression. I looked down. "My phone broke," I lied. "So I just tossed it."

She nodded, smiling. "I know. I did the same thing with my phone yesterday when Hiyono called. I just stomped on my phone and threw it in the trash when nobody was looking." She walked up to me. "I miss her a bit."

I looked into her eyes. She stretched onto her toes, moving a piece of hair out of my face. "You are blushing," She chirped. That made me blush even harder.

"Seems like I am doing that a lot today," I mumbled, staring at Summer. She was staring at something on the ground, bending to pick it up. I didn't even care to look. I was just thinking about what Kousuke mentioned and though about how he was right- Summer had great legs and in that skirt, it made them look longer. She got up and showed me the daisy, placing it in my hand.

"Keep that," She giggled, staring at it with ease. "Daisies are my favorite. They are so bright and happy." Her hand and mine were cupping the daisy. Our skin was touching. Summer let her hand fall to my displeasure. She looked away, one of her friends were waving to her, yelling about archery practice. Summer said bye and left, being replaced by Kousuke.

"Man, don't be gay. Drop the daisy."

As soon as he looked away I tucked the flower inside my uniform's pocket.

**Oh, I think that was just cute. Please press the periwinkle push button beneath. I almost made a tongue twister there. Good day to you!**


	2. SummerPOV : Eyes on Fire

**Chapter 2. I do not own anything and that should be the disclaimer for you.**

SummerPOV _a few weeks later_

The call came after school. I answered the phone, halfway hoping it was Rio, who canceled the plan to do her homework with me. I sat down on the counter. "Catarina residence, Summer speaking," I said.

"Summer, what a pleasant surprise." I dropped the chip I was holding. "Remember those files you gave me? I need more than that."

"Kiyotaka. How nice. But me giving out free gifts, you know that is out of character." My eyes were sharp. Those files were about thirteen missing children, sacred files to some like Kiyotaka. I couldn't car less about them.

"How about this? I will give you information in exchange for the information you give me. Stay away from Eyes and his friends. Now your turn." I was momentarily stunned. Eyes? "You must be shocked. Eyes is dangerous, so is his friends. I gave you a life and if you hang out with them you are just throwing it away."

My stomach hurt. "Fine. You gave me information about how to run ,y life. Those missing kids- most of them came from that school Hiyono attends. Actually, the cases of them, they were linked together somehow. The police have no idea how the kids were so smart and were so good at sports. They should have been going to my school."

Kiyotaka was silent. "Stay away from those three, and I will allow you to have a life there. If they go to you, I understand and that is okay. But if you come to them- I will reveal everybody your life. After all, they are already puzzled over how you got into that school with your poor athletics skills."

_Click_. Kiyotaka hung up on me.

I felt anger wash threw me, and I flung the phone across the room. It hit the wall, breaking into a million pieces. I stared at it for a second, letting the anger flow. I felt in my heart that I wanted Eyes and Rio and Kousuke to come, they would surely. I laid my head on the fridge. What was I supposed to do?

I came up with three conclusions. One: Ignore them. No matter what happens, don't even give them the time of day. Two: Let Kiyotaka reveal me to the police, it would change his fate. So I knew he wouldn't. Three: Just wait. Let them come, if they wanted to.

The last one would hurt the most. What if Eyes didn't like me? What if he just thought of me as a friend, like what happened to Rio? I thought about Rio's story. _I used to like him, but he is just so…lifeless. Unlike any other, Summer. But now he met you and this must have been the first time of my life I ever saw him blush. Summer, please help fix Eyes_.

I shook my head. Only if Eyes wanted me, then he would come to me. And forget that _privacy_ trash people talk about, I want Eyes to know how Kiyotaka threatened to expose me and how I am an orphan. I felt a tear ooze down my cheek in pure hatred. Kiyotaka…Ayumu Narumi's older brother, I would have expected a mush softer, nicer man out of him.

I was the only one who felt like that though. Everybody else, they though Kiyotaka was close to God. The way he was so perfect at everything he did. I felt like he was playing me, how I was just another pawn in his game of Chess. Someday, maybe soon, he will say _checkmate_.

A call came from my pocket. I took out the phone, flipping the screen up and putting it too my ear. "Summer speaking," I answered.

"Summer!"

"Uh, Nicole?"

"Yes, everything is fine so don't use that worried tone with me. Leiloni and Erin called upon a game of Mall War, are you in?" Nicole sounded excited, and I could feel the rush. Mall War was a simple game, but the players are very…devoted.

There is a limit up to twenty players. The Hunter, who is "it" in the game of tag, chases down all of the Prey, or the kids who run away. But it gets more complicated than that. The Prey turn into fellow Hunters when "dead" and chase you down. The Prey are also very competitive and violence in this game is allowed. So when you are running from the Hunter, you have to be sure not to run into any Prey. We all get a certain tool for the game, the only thing we can use out of a store. The Hunter gets to give you the tool, even going to go pick it out.

I told Nicole I would meet her at the food court, putting on some Converse and a flouncy skirt with some shorts underneath. Then I put on a tank top and was out the door, sprinting to the mall a few blocks away. The sky was bright blue, the sun right overhead. Time to play.

I arrived at the mall, heading straight to the food court when I heard somebody. "But Eyes! You would look so cute in salmon!" It was Rio. I spun myself around, searching for her. "Oh, look! Summer!"

I walked over, eyeing the pink sweater vest that Rio shoved in Eyes's hands. He threw it on a bench, embarrassed. "No, I think hot pink would look a lot better on him!" I giggled, picking it up. Rio rolled her eyes, making an excuse to go to Claire's. "So, having fun?" I asked, setting the vest on the shelf and looked for something more suitable for Eyes.

"Not really, until you came and saved me. What are you doing?" Eyes asked, at my side as I looked at a white button down. He would look okay in white.

"Meeting with friends to play a game. Just stopped by to say hello," I murmured as I handed Eyes a stack of button downs and jeans. He stared into my eyes for a bit before leaning toward me. I stared into his eyes, they were so deep I felt trapped in them. "Stop that, Rio will be back in any second."

Eyes sighed and pulled back. I knew he was about to kiss me. I saw the look in his eyes. I looked at the door, saying goodbye before leaving. I rushed to the food court, finding my friends stretching. Erin, a bubbly girl with brown hair a little below her shoulders and blue eyes, handed me a stack of cards. "I am the Hunter," She said.

I knew what that meant. Erin was fast like the rest of us, but she had a stronger point. Erin was a sly, sneaky girl. If she finds a crowd, she can blend in so easily and catch us from behind. And in this mall, everywhere was a crowd. Leiloni, her strength was that she was petite. Nobody would see that girl coming, even though she was usually the first out because of Erin. Nicole was just faster than us, she would be able to get out of here.

So it was just the four of us, easy. Erin called us into order, and we all looked at her, our hands on the table. "On the count of three," Erin hissed. She always went straight to the game. "One…two…three!"

I sprinted off the table, knowing Erin was chasing me. I urged my feet to go faster, the crowd separating so they wouldn't get hit. I ran up the escalator, crossing paths with a crowd getting on the one going down. The one Erin was chasing me on. She scowled at me, spinning around to go get the others.

I sighed, and started to run again. I ducked under a vendor, watching for anybody that was playing with me. Hands touched my waist and I jumped, spinning around to see Eyes, grinning ear to ear. I knew he liked me, it was clear on his face. He touched my face cautiously. "Summer," He murmured, closing in on me.

I had to play the game, I couldn't kiss Eyes at a time like this. But he was so close, and I could lose once, right? I grabbed Eyes's face and lowered it to my level, watching Eyes. He grabbed my waist again, gripping it tightly so I couldn't change my mind. Our lips touched, and I kissed him softly. Eyes kept kissing, and everything felt like heaven instead of a mall. I slid my hands around his neck, hearing somebody sneak up behind me…

"Gotcha!" I heard. I spun around to see Erin dancing her little victory dance. "I am off to find Nicole. I suppose you aren't going to play anymore…?" She looked at Eyes and me, back and forth multiple times. I shook my head. "Good." She nodded. "Wouldn't want your man to be worried about you."

Erin ran off, disappearing into a crowd. I watched her head bob a few times before she was gone. Then I turned back to Eyes, "Now where were we?" I murmured.

Eyes smiled. "Right here," He said as he kissed me.

**Eyes and Summer sitting in a tree… anyway, guess who Erin is? Me! And Leiloni…? My friend! And Nicole…iiyNicolex3!**


	3. RioPOV : Reckless Rio

Wow, chapter three is up and running! I don't own anything and thank you for reading!

**RioPOV**

Now that Kousuke stopped bothering me and Eyes is so busy obsessing over his first love, I had to get a hobby. Too bad Ryoko was going to that school in Northern Japan, or else I would have been hanging out with her.

I sat at the table, staring at the melon in front of me. Eyes walked in with Summer right behind him. "What are you doing?" Summer giggled as Eyes went to bring her something to drink. "Rio, you are starting to worry me."

I looked up at her. "Eyes is too busy looking at you and Kousuke found a new love towards comic books. I don't have anything to do, just eat melons and stare at them."

Eyes walked back into the room, setting down a glass of soda in front of Summer. "You should become a stunt woman!" She suggested. Eyes looked at her sharply, but Summer ignored it. "You know, or something to do with the circus."

My eyes widened, and I started to think about it. "Thanks Summer, now she will start shooting herself out of cannons." Eyes wasn't that appreciative of his girlfriend's idea. _Girlfriend _wasn't the right word for it. They had something more…serious even if they weren't serious about it. And using the words _soul mate _in normal conversation was just stupid. They weren't married yet, but when you look at them, you can tell they are in love.

Eyes and Summer had the weirdest relationship ever. They never held hands, and when Eyes wanted her to come with him, he would put his hand on the small of her back. Whenever Summer moved, Eyes would maneuver himself so they were always touching. It was so intense I would have to look away sometimes. And the way Eyes looked at her… I don't think Summer saw it, but I definitely did. Eyes looked at Summer with love, every second of the day.

Eyes changed since he met Summer. Before, Eyes had just a cold heart and even though he was human, he didn't act like it. But then he met Summer, straying from his stupid boundaries and chasing that girl. And now, as a result, Eyes has Summer and he smiles, blushes, now wears clothes that fit him…he was putty in Summer's very capable hands.

Summer snapped me out of my reverie. "Rio, Rio! Kousuke called your name more than ten times!" Eyes was hugging on Summer, who had her head on his chest. And somehow, they never hold hands. I knew she was just trying to get me out of here, it was obvious. So I snuck away before the kissed issued from the lovers and got out into the hallway.

Then the idea struck. Summer was right, even though she knew nothing of what I had in mind. I ran out the door, trying to get to the landing as fast as I can because the elevators were always really crowded. I flung open the door, surprised to see Kousuke there. "Kousuke, you moron," I snapped.

Kousuke looked up from his latest obsession and stared at me. "Where are you going?" He asked as I jumped over him.

I shrugged, and he went back to his comics. I flew down the stairs again, getting to the third floor landing. One more floor…I got to the second floor landing just to see a large window, so breakable that Eyes and Summer don't even go near it.

My weight can easily break it…and it is just two floors…next thing I knew, I was flying towards the glass. I felt it break on my skin, shattering. Slices cut my arms, which were busy covering my face. The wind rushed through my hair, and I heard a scream. Instantly, I knew the voice belonged to Summer. She must have been leaving. "Rio!" She screamed. Too late.

The ground was hard enough, and since I landed on my arm, I figured the snapping sound came from there. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, and even though my arm hurt, I felt good. I wanted to do it again, it was so good. But I just lay on the ground, knowing Eyes will be out in a second with Kousuke to see why Summer screamed.

Summer's hand flipped me over. "Rio?" She asked, panicked. I looked at her, a grin spreading on my face. Summer gave me a blank look. "Eyes, I think she might have hit her head or she thought that was actually _fun_."

Eyes came right next to her to investigate. "No, I think she hit her head. Kousuke, call an ambulance. We need to get Rio to the hospital." Eyes grabbed Summer into a hug, trying to calm her from the shock she received when watching me fall.

I shook my head before becoming dizzy. Summer put my head on her lap. "Eyes…Eyes, I see blood," Summer yelped. Eyes grabbed Summer, pushing her away from my head while lying my head softly back on the ground. Blood was all over Summer's fingers and for one moment I though I saw a crazed look in her eyes. But the next second she was just startled.

Was I imagining it? While Eyes tried to calm Summer down, Kousuke came back. "Summer, get out of here," Eyes said in a hard voice. Summer stared at him with a blank look on her face while Eyes gave him a look of outrage. "You have blood on your hands and she fell from a window. What do you think they will expect?"

Eyes grabbed Summer and helped her up. "He is right, Summer. Go to the penthouse, I will be up in a minute to come and get you."

Summer nodded and disappeared. The ambulance arrived, and they put me on a stretcher. I stared upwards, and from far way, I thought I saw one of Summer's friends, Erin or something like that. But a crowd quickly figured and Kousuke jumped into the ambulance with me.


	4. Hiyono comes Home

**Okay, so this is the fourth chapter, right? Wow, I am committed! I don't own anything.**

SummerPOV

After Rio got back from the hospital having a small headache and a broken arm, Eyes got me home. But even after Eyes kissed me goodbye and left, there was still an ache in my heart. I was longing to see my best friend Hiyono, the one I used to play with and dance with.

Those memories struck home. When we were five and the sun was bright, Granny let us out to play before she died. Hiyono was younger than me, but only by two years. I used to plan her wedding, before we chose different paths.

I laid on the sofa, feeling the tear run down my face and my hand roamed to my pocket where there was a piano key that was bright pink. Hiyono was clumsy one day and broke my toy piano, Granny having to throw it out after our poor attempt to restore it and I was sullen for the whole day. Hiyono felt sorry and found the bright pink key under the sofa, linking it to her favorite silver necklace and giving it to me the next day. I always kept it in one of my pockets, along with a ribbon that reminded me of my cousin.

I sighed, shoving myself up and grabbing my fitted pea coat. I pulled it on, throwing my cell phone on the couch and slipped on my shoes. Outside, the rain that I knew was coming started to shower down on the house. Grabbing my umbrella, I headed out the door.

The rain felt good to walk in, and it smelt beautiful. I always loved the rain, particularly when I needed time to think. Usually I would bring a friend I preferred- Nicole, Erin- along with Leiloni, they were the friends that kept me sane. Otherwise, every mean and snotty girl would drive me nuts. I sloshed through the sheeting rain, the umbrella softly twirling because I needed my hands to do _something. _

I saw Erin, she was waiting at the corner. I expected her- she always knew when I needed to talk to her. She was the more reserved, thinking one of my friends. I knew if I needed to talk to anybody I would go to her or Nicole- the only two I could trust with my life.

Erin silently walked beside me, knowing I would talk when I needed to. Erin and I headed for the harbor, where I could look at the sail boats swinging in the rain. Erin took the lead, leading me to the railings. She put her arms on them and leaned out, her brown hair whipping her face as she closed her eyes. "I miss my cousin," I said.

Erin nodded. "Hiyono? She'll come around, Summer, trust me. But…Hiyono…she needs to get her head together before seeing you." Erin said that phrase a million times- trying to get me to stop worrying.

I laid against the railing, my elbows on top of it as I gazed at the passing people. A few running to a parked car or hailing a taxi, a little girl who was stomping into puddles. She had a pink ribbon in her hair to keep it out of her face.

"Well, it isn't my fault that she isn't ready," I whispered as I pulled the ribbon out of my pocket. The little girl fell down, her velvet ribbon falling into the puddle beneath her.

"Ah!" She cried, cupping it in her hands. "My ribbon!"

I walked over, picking up the wet little girl. Her eyes were the exact same color of Hiyono's. I pulled her hair up into a delicate twist, tying the ribbon neatly so that it won't fall out of her hair and it still looked cute. "Don't cry, little one," I comforted, wiping away the small tear that escaped her eyes.

"Thank you, miss," The girl said as she handed me her ruined ribbon. "Sorry to leave you with this, it isn't worth anything now."

I shook my head and let her go on. I laid back against the railing, my umbrella forgotten on the ground. Erin shook her head, wet drops flying everywhere. The rain stopped, now leaving only massive puddles. There was a barge out in the water, and the horn sounded. "Go home, get some rest, put on dry clothes. You will feel better." Erin took my umbrella and opened it, walking away. I stared after her. Erin was always strong, she had a backbone I couldn't find in myself. When she walked, Erin had a certain skip in her step that showed people she would fight them if she had to.

I walked away, tucking the dead ribbon in my pea coat. A rainbow lit up the now blue sky, and I smiled as I looked at the ground. I loved rainbows, I always thought they had a meaning to them. Like the rain and clouds meant that you are going through a rough time in life, but when you get to the end the rainbow pops up and lights up your day.

I tripped over somebody's foot, stumbling a few steps before regaining myself. "SumSum is still clumsy, I see," Somebody giggled. I froze in place. Only Hiyono ever called me SumSum because she couldn't pronounce Summer. I turned slowly, Hiyono sitting on the railing, giggling.

Everything froze for a minute before rushing back to me at once. I grabbed Hiyono and hugged her tightly, just like when we were children. "HiHi!" I shrieked, letting her go. SumSum and HiHi, the two little girls who everybody kept an eye out. I had to admit, we were trouble. "I miss you so much!"

Hiyono slipped her arm into mine and started to walk. She was bubbly, happy to be where she was right now. Hiyono of course wasn't her real name, but I nicknamed her that when we were little. Kiyotaka then gave her the last name Yuizaki, and she went off to hang with Ayumu Narumi. "As I missed you, SumSum. Let's go to your house and warm up. I'll make the tea!" Hiyono started to skip. I noticed the suitcase in her hand.

"So how long are you staying?" I asked, eyeing the suitcase with interest. "And why didn't you call me beforehand, HiHi?"

Hiyono shrugged. "Kiyotaka doesn't know I escaped for a while. SumSum, I need you help. I think I have big feelings for Ayumu Narumi, even though he is so depressing and doesn't have any self-confidence. And you know me, SumSum, I prefer younger men!" That made me laugh. I did know that well. When she was in fifth grade she liked a fourth grader, in eighth grade she was preferred a seventh grade student and not the ninth grade one.

"Well, you must know Eyes Rutherford," I stated nervously. Hiyono looked at me. "He and I are…we are…dating," I confessed, looking down as my cousin gasped in astonishment.

"Eyes?" She shrieked, tugging on my hair. She thought about that for a moment before she calmed down a bit. "Well, he is certainly your type of man, SumSum. A heart of stone, indifferent, cruel…"

"He changed, HiHi! I swear he did! Now he is acting more human, according to Rio! He is smiling and laughing and he doesn't wear all black all the time." I pulled Hiyono's braid softly. She looked forward. I knew what she was going to say. "I changed him, HiHi."

Hiyono looked at me. "SumSum, I know you must have. You can change the world, you know that. But I never thought I would see this! Eyes Rutherford, famous pianist, and Summer Catarina, creepy weirdo, going out!"

I shoved her lightly. "I am not the one that is going around uninvited and tripping their cousin to say hello."

Hiyono stopped, picking something out of her pocket. A necklace I gave to her before she left, on a silver chain I loved and a sunshine piece that was mine. She slipped it around her neck as I pulled out my own necklace and slipped it around my neck. It still fit.

We got to my house and I opened the door, Hiyono roaming in first. She tucked her suitcase by the door and walked right to the kitchen. Of course, her love for food never changed. She still adored her food. "Remember that dandelion juice Granny used to make in the summer? Do you now how to make it?" She called, checking my fridge for something.

I switched on the heater and the TV, grabbing towels from the closet in the hall. "I know how to make it, she taught me. It actually takes like, four days to make a gallon of it and if you mess up a tad you have to restart." I covered Hiyono in a towel, untying her braids and tossing the ribbons on the counter.

Hiyono sat down on the couch, flipping channels until it go onto her favorite game show. She started to watch it, laying on top of a pillow I gave her. "Ah! No, don't do that! You will fall into the- oh, ha, what did I tell you!" She said once. I giggled at her. "SumSum, what are you thinking laughing at me? I didn't fall into the pull of mud!"

I laid my head on her arm like the old days, before falling into a deep sleep with Hiyono softly snoring next to me.


	5. Leaving Summer

**Disclaimer, I don't own Spiral, yada yada yada. Now read.**

**EyesPOV**

My fingers drummed the table as I waited for Kiyotaka to show up, and a smile played on my lips as I thought, This was one of the things I did just before I met Summer. Summer...her name just made butterflies in my heart. I closed my eyes, staring at her face on the back of my lids. I smiled at the picture, knowing how much I loved her. Summer was everything to me, and if she was gone there would not be a meaning of life. I wished dearly she was in my arms right now, even if she spent the night with me last night and we parted just an hour or two ago.

I jumped when I heard Kanone's familiar laugh. My eyes snapped open to see him right across from me, smiling. "So I found out something today to make me have an advantage against you," Kanone told me matter-of-factly.

"Go on."

"You have that little girlfriend of yours, Summer? Such a cute girl, and smart too. Too bad I might have to kill her because she is associated with you. I am still considering the ways...mayeb stabbing her to death, or shooting her." I knew he was just provoking me, Kanone would never do that to an innocent girl like Summer. "But you know, it is unsafe to date a human girl. In about three years you are going to kill her."

"No, I am not. I trust Ayumu."

Kanone snorted. "That kid? Really, Eyes, that kid can't do anything to me or fate. He is just going to get hurt in the process with his braided-haired girlfriend too. If you want to save your girlfriend, then you know what to do, right?" Kanone asked. "Leave her, make sure no Blade Child goes near her ever again. Then she might be saved if we don't kill her."

I shook my head. "Kanone, I can't _do_ that."

"Yes you can."

I kept shaking my head. "No, I can't. Summer is everything to me-"

"Eyes, you idiot. You become more and more vulnerable with that chic hanging by your side! If you leave her, she will be safe for a few years and no Hunter will bother her ever again! If she is everything to you, you would let her go and never return. But you are being a selfish, greedy, arragont moron who keeps staying with his girlfriend, making her a target for a Hunter!" Kanone slammed his fist on the desk. "Yoou don't know what could happen to her if you stay."

"But Kanone, I love Summer. I love the way she smiles, how she smells, the way she curls up to me always like I am her Guardian..." I smiled, thinking of last night when Summer's body heat kept me warm all night, and how when I woke up I got to see her beautiful face still sleeping, in a button up of mine and some gym shorts. She was so cute... "It is impossible to leave her."

"Then she'll die."

"And I will kill myself right after."

Kanone shook his head. "No, I won't let you. Kousuke, Ryoko and Rio won't let you."

"Who said they will know? I will just slit my throat, or hold my breath. Maybe drown...if it means spending the afterlife with Summer, I would do it."

Kanone shook his head, getting up. "I will give you today to leave Summer before I kidnap her. And make sure to make it believable...and don't tell Rio or Kousuke."

I nodded now, my face paled. Leaving Summer would be impossible...

But I had to do it.

0o0o0o0o0o

Summer ran up to me, but I held my hand up to make her pause. "What is wrong, Eyes?" She asked, touching my face. I gently pushed her hand away, which made her eyes tear up a bit. I felt torured with this and tried to smile, but I knew it came out wrong. "Eyes, what is the matter?" Summer asked.

"I am leaving, Summer. I can't handle it here, I can't handle you." I watched Summer freeze like stone and tears start rolling down her cheeks. I wanted no more than to hug her and tell her it is okay, that I loved her more than anything. "I need to go, I want to. You aren't my type." _You idiot, you stupid moron! Why does Kanone want to ruin everything for me?_ My tortured heart screamed.

But I knew Summer, she wasn't one to stay quiet. I stared at the harbor silently as I waited for her to speak. "Eyes...you jerk." Summer's words ripped through my heart, shredding it. "You greedy, lame, idiotic bastard! What the hell are you doing, making me stand here as you break up with me! Go to hell!" She shouted before she turned away and started to walk. A tear rolled down my eye as I turned to catch a taxi. I needed to get away, I needed to go. Summer's words were rough, making me want to curl up in a ball and let misery wash over me.

But I had to get into the cab. I threw some money at the cab driver, and told him as far as it can go.


End file.
